


MCR x Reader Oneshots

by AshShad0ws



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Bandom - Freeform, Black Parade Era, Bullets Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Requests, Revenge Era, The Black Parade, Vampires, killjoys, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshShad0ws/pseuds/AshShad0ws
Summary: All the My Chemical Romance oneshots you desire can be requested right here!Whether its Danger Days or The Black Parade, Vampires or the high school AU, if you want it chances are you can find it here, and if you can't, request it :)





	1. Requests

As the summary says, here is the place for you to find the My Chemical Romance one shots you've never before found. 

I will write any era, any AU, any person from the band.

So if you want High School Vampire Gerard Way, Danger Days Frank Iero or Black parade Mikey Way just say!

If you can keep a request short and sweet, please do, if you do want to add a little more detail feel free.  
I do prefer some leniency with it though, a perfect example of a request is here;  
"Can I have jealous revenge era Frank"  
or   
"Do you mind writing Black Parade Gee falling in love with the reader"

Please use manners if you're going to request, thank you.

Things I will NOT write include:  
Self Harm  
Suicide  
Pregnancy  
or anything to do with either three.

I will not directly write smut either, I will imply it if you wish but I will not write it.  
I can do make out scenes, but NO smut.

 

Other than that, feel free to request!!


	2. Party Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with Party Poison isn't easy. With you being the only woman he treats you badly, as if you are lower than him and the others. Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul look up to you and your excellent aim and indepth plans and Jet Star treats you as his equal, but not Party, no.  
> When the air conditioning breaks and the ranting doesn't stop something as small as an innocent comment pushes you over the edge, causing you to finally snap.  
>    
> E/C - eye colour  
> K/N - killjoy name  
> H/C - hair colour  
> H/L - hair length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this simply because the idea came to me and I couldn't stop writing.  
> Enjoy!  
> Requests are open!

"Please just shut up" Kobra Kid begs for what must be the millionth time.   
For hours Party has been ranting on about the air conditioning, even forcing Jet Star out of the diner to go and pick up what's needed to fix it. Even with the parts and tools needed Jet hasn't been able to mend it, and despite telling Party he can find someone to come out in less than 24 hours Party just can't keep his mouth shut, not even for five minutes. 

You sit alone in a booth, rubbing your temples. You are so desperate for him to shut his mouth but you daren't say anything. Party is stubborn and rude most of the time, especially towards you, and now he's in a mood nothing is going to be any easier.  
Hearing fabric on fabric across the booth you glance up, seeing Kobra come to a stop. You close your eyes and tilt your head to the left, then the right, stretching your muscles and trying desperately to rid yourself of the headache the man who calls himself your leader has ever so kindly gifted you.  


The table suddenly wobbles and you tense up, the sudden movement scaring you.  
You take in a deep breath before looking up, glaring at the cause of the shake. Fun Ghoul is hiding behind his inked hands, peeking though his middle and index fingers to look at you. You reach forwards and move his hands away from his face.

"It was an accident" He says in what would be a whisper if it weren't for Party having a rant not too far away.  
"Don't do it again" you growl. Fun Ghoul nods in return, offering a small smile, wincing when Party begins shouting once more.  
"Would you please stop him?" Kobra asks, staring at you with pleading eyes, "We've tried everything but he won't shut up for us"  
"You know damn well what he thinks of me, what do you suppose I do?" You ask, resentment clear in your voice. Kobra ponders for a second, seemingly staring though you as he thinks.

"Why don't you just go tell him?" Ghoul asks.  
"Why don't- Why don't I just go tell him?! Are you blind? Deaf perhaps? Have you not seen how he treats me?!" You shout, and the diner becomes silent. "Look what you've done." You growl at Ghoul and he shrinks in his seat. Kobra comforts Ghoul quietly, and you stare at the door to the hall.  
Party had stormed out quite some time ago, but his ranting could still be heard, and you know now he has heard you he is going to be right back in to 'put you in your place' as he likes to put it.

You stand, throwing your gun at Kobra so you can't shoot the red-haired bastard you're about to face. As predicted the door slams open, a fire burning in Party's hazel eyes.  
"You" he snarls, walking slowly toward you. You bite the inside of your cheek, determined to show no sign of weakness despite already feeling so weak.  
Party's presence is causing you to feel small, and you know what he is doing. He is trying to force you to submit to him, to listen, to obey, like a dog. You can feel his eyes scouring your body for a sign, a sign you are giving in, but you remain determined not to.

Party takes one final step and you turn your head slightly away from him. He chuckles, knowing he has even the smallest bit of control over you.  
He doesn't move from there, and you wish he would. His breath hitting your face makes you nervous, and you can't help but notice how it smells like coffee.  
You can see Kobra and Ghoul watching you from the corner of your eye and you bite your lip hard.  
The taste of copper in your mouth brings you back to your senses, and you take a step back, staring Party Poison directly in the eye.

"Me what?" You ask, crossing your arms. "Hmm?" You hum, "Exactly. Me nothing, you on the other hand" You step past him, and he eyes you threateningly.  
"You have been on one all morning, and as soon as I raise my voice that's it, you come storming in here with the intention of having a go, not even thinking of how that makes you look as a so-called leader, to me, your brother and your best friend" a simple gesture to Kobra and Ghoul is all it takes for the switch in his head to flick.

"How dare you" he begins, walking toward you once again. You roll your eyes, leaning so your back presses against the faded and peeling wallpaper. "How dare you talk to me like that"  
"I'll talk to you however I bloody please, it's only what you do to me" the remark paired with a roll of your E/C eyes causes him to become more enraged, and he storms towards you, his fist landing hard against the wall beside your head.  
"You listen to me, K/N, I am in charge here-"

"Are you?" You ask, filled with indignation. You sense the argument changing direction, no longer being on the subject of the air conditioning or him shutting up, no.  
The disagreement seems to you more along the lines of the different perception of his role in the group, something you are so very willing to fight about, if only to put him in his place for two minutes.

"Yes. I am" he replies, and you roll your eyes.  
"Well, you're not doing a very good job of it are you?" taunting only causes him to take another step forwards.  
His whole body is pressed up against you, the feeling of heat radiating from his body reflecting the anger he feels. His bright red hair falls in your face and you can do nothing but glare through it.

"I am in control" his breathing is heavy, and you sense something else behind his menacing tone; a craving, a desire.  
You laugh "Some control you have over me" your left leg kicks forward, hitting him in the shin, and Party falls to his knees. He looks up at you, hair falling to frame his tanned face. "You're just desperate for something you can't have" you brush past him as you walk to the other side of the room, sitting on the table before Kobra and Ghoul.  
The two of them are sat where they were before, staring at you. You don't look back, eyes preoccupied with Party Poison, who is still knelt where you left him, staring at the floor. A small smile rests upon your lips as you brush your H/L H/C hair from your eyes.

"That was.. ruthless" Kobra says, observing his brother.  
"He deserved it" you say.

Ghoul kneels beside Party, "Are you okay?" he asks, showing sympathy for the red-haired man before him.

"I will have her. I will."


	3. Mikey Way (Black Parade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard knows Mikey has feelings for you, and one day while messing around at the studio he decides to prompt Mikey to finally confess, although he does it in the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter I suppose. Just something I felt compelled to write.  
> If you want to request feel free!  
> Enjoy!

"That was good" you smile at the five men in front of you who have just finished playing the third song on their new album. You stop clapping and watch as the band silently confer about whether they want to skip a song.  
Gerard turns around and walks towards you, a smile on his face.  
"Do the next one with us" he says, holding out his hand for you to take.  
"I don't know" you say with a shrug.  
"Please?" Frank yells from the back, sounding childish like usual, despite being 24. You roll your eyes and take a hold of Gerard's hand, allowing him to pull you up from your seat.  
"You'll sing The Sharpest Lives with me then?" he asks and you nod. Having been with the band while they were recording means you already know all the lyrics, and therefore don't have to faff around with paper and explanations of how the song goes.

It takes a good five more minutes for Frank to swap guitars and Gerard and yourself to decide who's singing what, but eventually the six of you are ready to begin.  
Bob, being the drummer, does a small count down to the start of the song and you cant help but wonder what it will sound like when Gerard isn't the only one singing.

"Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own" Gerard looks over at you with a smile on his face.  
"If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?" you smile back at the white haired man before you, the rhythm of the song already kicking in.  
"'Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk, I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave"  
"This alone, you're in time for the show." you sing foot tapping along with every beat of the drums.  
"You're the one that I need" Gerard looks you dead in the eye, a dangerous look on his face, adrenaline from performing beginning to take effect.  
"I'm the one that you loathe" you lean a little closer to the lead singer, the same chemical reaction happening for you as well.  
"You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose, 'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band" you can see Frank jumping about behind you, a large mirror mounted on the wall allowing you to see what's going on in the background "I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?" you find yourself and Gerard getting closer and closer to one another as the song progresses.

Both you and Gerard turn simultaneously, facing each other as the chorus begins.  
"Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires, so you can leave like the sane abandoned me" The two of you sing the chorus together, your voices harmonising perfectly. 

"There's a place in the dark where the animals go" You lean up against him as you sing and he places his hand on your hip.  
"You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow" With this he lifts up your shirt just a little, lightly scratching your skin "Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands"  
"Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" You push him away from you with a smile on your face and he grins back.

"I've really been on a bender and it shows, so why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?" Gerard beckons you forward as he sings, and you obey walking over to him. 

You and Gerard make eye contact once again, and he pulls you closer to him. You drop your arms by your side, your face closer to Gerard's than it had been the whole song. The two of you sing into his microphone, yours by your side, maintaining eye contact as you sing the second to last chorus.  
"Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender, the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires, so you can leave like the sane abandoned me" You finish the chorus with and everyone stops, Ray, Frank Gerard and Bob all staring at Mikey who was stood glaring at his older brother.  
You suddenly feel very awkward standing next to the oldest Way brother, and take a step back.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Ray asks, but he receives no answer. You look between Mikey and Gerard, a hint of a smile hiding on Gerard's features.  
"What's so funny?" Frank asks Gerard, also noticing the smile on his face.  
"I know exactly what's wrong with him" Gerard chuckles.  
"What?" You, Bob, Ray and Frank all say in unison.  
"Mikey can tell you" Gerard says plainly, gesturing for his younger brother to speak up.  
Frank looks between the two brothers before staring off into space, deep in his thoughts, Ray and Bob following suit, doing similar things.  
Gerard puts his arm around your waist as the drummer and two guitarists all say "oh" at the same time. You look between the three of them, then you turn to Gerard.  
"I don't get it" you state.  
"you see, Y/n, Mikey is a little jealous of how close we just got to one another" you blink a couple times, dumbfounded.

"Mikey?" you ask, shrugging Gerard's arm from your shoulder and walking over to the bassist, "is this true?"  
Mikey nods slightly, averting his eyes to the floor out of embarrassment.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" you smile, now knowing what the 'oh' from Bob Ray and Frank was about. In response to your question Mikey simply shrugs, not having the words to answer.  
"He was scared you were going to reject him. For me" Gerard says and you turn to face him.  
"As if" you laugh and Gerard acts offended. You turn back to Mikey who is still looking at the floor and you lift up his head "Stop being so embarrassed" Mikey smiles at you before looking behind you where the rest of the guys are. You can see in the mirror them mouthing to him and you smile to yourself, shaking your head.  
Mikey's attention snaps back to you rather suddenly and you can see him thinking things over.  
"Will-"  
"Yes" You reply. Mikey looks unimpressed at your interruption.  
"You didn't let me finish." He states, and you roll your eyes.  
"Sorry, Michael"  
"Don't- never mind. Will you go on a date with me?" he asks.  
"I already said yes" you laugh and he sighs a sigh of defeat, giving in and smiling. 

His eyes find their way behind you again and you refrain from looking at the mirror.  
You can see Mikey mouthing back to them, and you know they're having an argument, but you don't say anything.  
Mikey looks at you once more, the same look of deep thought across his features as last time.  
"Yes?" you ask, and Mikey completely blanks out, staring right through you.  
"Go on" Frank says, and Mikey looks at you rather than through you.  
"Can I-" he trails off and you can tell his nerves have gotten the better of him.  
You smile and shake your head before stealing a kiss. In a matter of seconds his cheeks are bright red and he's looking at the floor.  
"Good job Mikey" Frank says, and Mikey giggles to himself.

"How long have you been trying to get that to happen" You hear Ray ask Gerard.  
"Too long"


	4. Gerard Way (High school AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 minutes after the final bell and your brother and his four friends come into view, and for you it's quite the shock.
> 
> (This is more a college (UK college) sort of setting rather than high school)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter I suppose, requests are open, feel free to leave a comment down below!

You lean on the hood of Ray's car, 20 minuets you've been waiting for your brother Frank and his four closest friends to return.  
Usually you all meet up at the car within the space of five short minuets, but not today.  
Mikey would have walked with you from your class, but he disappeared without you realising, and so you made your way here by yourself to find no one.  
Not Mikey, not Ray, not your younger brother Frank, not Bob and not Mikey's older brother Gerard. 

To you it's disappointing no one has turned up, especially Gerard. You are close with all the guys, but especially Gee, as you like call him.  
He's three years older than you, and luckily he's the brother of the shy boy in your class.  
Without Mikey you'd have never met the dark haired, pale skinned Gerard you've come to know, and it pains you to know that that almost didn't happen.  
If it hadn't been for Mikey knocking your books out of your arms and offering to make it up to you you'd never have fallen in love.  
"What?" you think to yourself, "Never mind" a sigh escapes your lips and you glance once more at the school, four familiar figures making their way towards you, Frank, the Way brothers and Ray, Where's Bob?  
You shake your head, reminding yourself Bob only lives a block from here and it takes him maximum a few minuets to get home, there's no need for him to take the car, and besides, then there wouldn't be enough seats.

Quickly you make your way to the other side of the car, opening the back door as Ray unlocks it. You slide into the middle seat, Gerard taking the seat to your left, Frank your right.  
Quietly you let out a small sigh at the physical contact with Gerard, looking down so no one will catch even a glimpse of the light pink dusting of heat on your cheeks, the car only being small so you end up quite close to him.  
You feel your head moving slowly towards his shoulder but stop yourself at once.  
You can't do that. Not with Gerard.

You look to check and see if he has noticed, your eyes widening once you catch sight of his face.  
Gerard has a line of blood from his nose to his chin, the hollow of his cheek is bloodied and his eye is beginning to bruise.  
You turn quickly to look at Frank, biting hard on the inside of your lip as your eyes land on the small gash in his head and the blood trickling down from his lip.  
You look up, and close your eyes, re-opening them not a moment later to see Ray in the mirror. Ray also has a black eye forming, but the worst of it is the wound on his forehead.  
You can't see Mikey, but you know he has suffered the same fate. 

"What happened?" you ask, breaking the silence. None of the boys say anything, so you repeat yourself, a little louder this time, "What happened" You hear a small sigh come from your left, and you dismiss the subject, knowing no one isi going o answer your question.  
Instead deciding to press forwards with another question. "You two are going to get in trouble for this"  
"Mikey and Gerard are staying with us" Frank states, and you look at him in confusion. "Our parents are on holiday for two weeks, Mikey and Gerard are going to stay with us, everything has already been sorted with their parents" You chew the inside of your lip nervously; Gerard is going to stay at your place?

Frank turns to look at you suddenly. "Oh and by the way, since we can't use mom and dad's room we're going to have to share, I'm sharing with Mikey by the way" your brother smirks at you, and you send a glare back in return. He's doing this on purpose. 

Ray pulls up outside your house, and you wait for Gerard to exit the car before even trying to move in that direction. He offers his hand to help you out of the car and you take it, allowing him to help you exit the vehicle.  
When his hand leaves your own your skin begins to tingle, missing his touch. You look up to see Mikey looking at you, a smile hidden on his pointed features. You feel your eye twitch and turn away, walking quickly towards the house. 

You unlock the front door, walking in to the familiar space.  
Your parents had left late last night, the two of them wanting to go away for a fortnight and have some time by themselves.  
Without them the house seems lonely, until Frank, Mikey and Gerard all brush past you and make their way up the stairs. 

You wave to Ray as he drives off, either home or to the hospital, before closing the door. You lock it and chain it straight away, knowing it isn't safe to keep it unlocked.  
Quickly and quietly you follow in the footsteps of your younger brother, finding his bedroom empty, but the voices coming from the next room on tell you the boys aren't hiding.  
You make your way into the bathroom to see the four of them all crowded trying to clean themselves up in the small wall-mounted mirror.

You shake your head, walking out of the room to the hall, opening up the airing cupboard and grabbing three flannels.  
You walk back in and turn on the hot tap from the bath, soaking all three of the wash cloths. You wring them out and look up to see the three boys staring at you. You hand them a flannel each, and they all turn around, cleaning up their faces.

"That's going to be bad" you tell Gerard, looking at his eye. Once the boys were cleaned up you had split up, Mikey and Frank are in Franks room, and Gerard and yourself are in yours. The two of you are sat on your bed, which luckily is a double, Gerard on the left, and you on the right.  
"Well. He's worse than I am, the bastard deserved it" you just stare at him.  
"What exactly happened?" you're voice is soft as you ask and he looks at you, probably trying to remember fully what happened.  
"The five of us went after the jocks with the croquet equipment, they had hockey and lacrosse equipment though. that didn't matter to us, we went at them anyway, left them laid in the hall" you put your head in your hands.  
"Why even go after them?" you ask, and Gerard smiles.  
"Revenge"

"For what?" Gerard look you dead in the eye.  
"They said they were going to hurt us, me especially, and when Mikey asked them how they said through you. Haven't you noticed them? Everywhere you go there's been at least one of them following you" You think back, realising you have seen them around, more often than you probably should have.  
"And why me?" Gerard looks down suddenly, his long black hair draping over his face.  
"They overheard me and Frank talking in the library" 

A knock on the door interrupts your conversation with Gerard, and without you even allowing for the door to be opened it does, Frank and Mikey standing in the door frame.  
You watch as Franks eyes looks between you and Gerard, smirking when he sees that you're both sat on your bed, both of you having taken your own side.  
"Tell her what we were talking about" Frank grins from the door frame. You stand up and storm over to the door, slamming it in his face.  
You hear Franks giggle from the other side of the door. You know he won't leave, and neither will Mikey, the lack of squeaking in the hallway adding further evidence to this.

You sit back where you were prior to your brother barging in, Gerard hasn't moved.  
"You don't have to tell me" Gerard nods, shifting so he can lay down. You follow suit, the two of you laid atop the duvet in silence.

"I'm sorry about Frank" you say, Gerard humming quietly in response. "What's' on your mind Gee?" you ask, turning your head to face him. He's laid on his side facing you, strands of raven hair fallen across his ghostly skin. His eyes are closed but he isn't asleep, you can tell by his breathing.  
"You are" his voice is no more than a whisper, words spoken softly. You feel a shy smile creep onto your face, turning to face him. 

His eyes open slowly, allowing you to see his hazel orbs as he offers a smile.  
"I'd like to do something" Gerard whispers, you give him a questioning look as he sits up, moving closer to you. He kneels beside you, lowering his face towards yours.  
He stops, the ends of his hair tickling your face as the two of you make eye contact once more.  
"Can I?" he asks, you inhale a deep breath, noticing the subtle smell of coffee and mint radiating from the man above you. You nod slightly, allowing him to close the distance between you.  
His lips are soft, and they linger on yours for a moment you want to last forever.  
despite your longing for more he moves away, keeping his face just above yours. Your breathing is heavy, and you're left with a funny, happy feeling in your stomach. 

Your eyelids flutter open and you see Gerard staring down at you, you flash him a smile and he smiles in return.  
You reach up and tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear, and he laughs a little, moving to lay beside you.  
He encases you in his arms, and you move closer to him.  
"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Gerard asks, and you feel your cheeks heat up.  
You shuffle to lay with your head on his chest, and Gerard embraces this, gently stroking your hair with his hand. 

You squint as the door to the bedroom opens, light flooding in from the hall.  
"Frank Anthony Thomas Iero I'm going to kill you" you shout, but Frank only laughs, dismissing your empty threat.  
"Mikey, I want my money!" he shouts, winking at the two of you before closing the door.  
"I really am sorry about my brother." 


	5. Gerard Way (Teacher AU) {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as a teacher your difference in style means you're alone.  
> That is until the new teacher starts work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open so request if you want to!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

You sit alone in the corner of the staff room, quietly sipping your coffee.  
Slowly you reach forwards and take the stack of books you've just finished marking, slipping them into a bag at the side of your chair.  
You lean back into the old fabric and take in a deep breath, closing your eyes. 45 minutes to go until you can return back to your classes and get away from the other teachers.

Many people told you that things would change after high school, you would make more friends and get along with people that you previously wouldn't have, but those people were wrong.  
Your lack of friends followed you into adulthood, yes, you made a few along the way but as time passed they faded into mere memories, much like everyone from high school had done.  
Even moving to New Jersey you kept on the down-low, and because of that no one really bothers you. You don't have any gossip, nor do you have bad behaving students to talk about, and because of this you can't relate to anyone you work with.

The door squeaks open, but you don't turn to look. The room falls quiet, which spikes your interest, but it's likely just one of your other colleagues exhausted from doing something they usually don't have to, like run or work hard.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" A soft voice asks.

You open your eyes at the sound of someone talking to you, a pleasant surprise greeting you as you do.  
The man stands taller than you would, but probably not by much, dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, a waistcoat and a stripy tie. His trousers are tailored to fit him perfectly and his shoes match the ensemble perfectly.  
"Oh" You mutter, realising you have to respond, "Yes, of course" You offer him a smile and he smiles back in return, taking the seat opposite you. Only now do you notice his pitch black messy hair and the contrast it makes to his pale skin.  
"Thanks, I don't think they want me to sit with them" He gestures to the other staff with his hazel eyes, and you can't help but crack a smile.  
"You're not the only one, I'm Y/n" you state, holding out your hand for him to shake.  
"Gerard" He takes a hold of your hand, giving it a single, firm shake. 

"What brought you here then?" You ask the man, intrigued to know what he teaches and if you'll be seeing him again soon.  
"Money" He answers honestly. This causes a quiet laugh to escape your lips.  
"And what do you teach to earn that money?" You lean forwards, bringing your coffee cup to your lips.  
"Art" he states. You hum.  
"Seem we have some common ground" you reply.  
"Let me guess, you too are an art teacher" He crosses his arms and smirks.  
"It pays well" You state. Gerard laughs and nods.

"How long have you worked here?" Gerard asks, his hazel eyes swirling with curiosity.  
"This year makes two" You reply simply. Gerard leans back, interlinking his fingers, seemingly slipping into deep thought.  
"Would you show me where I'm supposed to be teaching. I don't know where anything is and I could use some help" He flashes you a perfect smile and you look down at your coffee cup, noticing the lack of caffeinated liquid in it.  
"Yeah, we can go now if you want" You state. Gerard nods, standing up. You walk over to the sink after standing yourself, placing your mug on the side.

Gerard walks alongside you as you walk across the play-ground to the art and design building. Neither of you speak, the air is silent, but comfortable.  
You can't help but notice the strange stares you're attracting from your students as you walk alongside the new teacher. You can't help but wonder why you're getting strange stares. 

"Here we are" you smile.  
"This is my classroom?" Gerard asks, taking a look around at the empty walls and the mundane layout of the room.  
"Yep, yours to make however you like" Gerard looks at you.  
"I get to decorate?" He asks.  
"Oh yeah, all us art teachers do. I did mine in two weeks, I spent hours on it" You state, proud of the work you did on the walls in your room.  
"Can I see?" Gerard gives you a pleading look and you begin to walk towards the door to the supply closet. "Where are you going?"  
"To my classroom" You open the door, disappearing into the cupboard and out of the other side to your classroom.

"Wow" Gerard gasps. You take a look around the room yourself, the gothic features on the wall making your heart swell with joy. Angels and demons painted to perfection, not one detail missed anywhere. "This is going to be hard to top"  
"I look forward to seeing what your room ends up looking like Gerard" You smirk, folding your arms over your chest.

"Come in!" You shout at the knock on the door to the classroom, turning around to come face to face with one of your top students, Cameron.  
"Hi Miss Y/l/n, I hope you don't mind but I wanted to bring in my finished assignment early so it doesn't get ruined" You smile at the teenage boy.  
"Of course" You look over at Gerard who is just standing assessing the situation before him.  
Cameron opens up the A3 art folder, pulling out a folded sheet of paper.  
"It took me quite a while, I had a little trouble with the concept but I got there in the end" He smiles.  
"I like it" the volume of Gerard's voice causes you to jump, his hand resting on the small of your back confirming your suspicion he's leaning over your shoulder to get a look.  
"Oh. Cameron. This is-" You pause, realising you don't know his surname.  
"Mr Way" Gerard steps away from you, "Lovely to meet you, I must say, you do have quite a talent" Gerard smiles.  
"Thank you" Cameron smiles back.  
"Mr Way will be teaching just next door, if you can't find me I'm sure Mr Way would be able to lend you a helping hand whenever you need it" Gerard nods. 

"I really need to be going, I have to see my English teacher" Cameron states. You nod and he quickly collects his things, exiting the room the way he came in.  
"Mr Way huh?" You grin.  
"That's me" Gerard chuckles, "Miss Y/l/n hmm?"  
"That would be me" You smile.  
"So you're not married?" Your smile disappears, but the amusement remains in your eyes.  
"Oh Gerard, we've just met"  
"Do you want to get married?" he asks.  
"At some point" You shrug, you haven't really thought too much about it. Gerard smirks, taking a step closer.  
"Do you want to get married, to me?" You internally chuckle, but keep the smile from making its way onto your face.  
"Take me to dinner Mr. Way and I'll think about it"  
"I'll pick you up at eight" Gerard states. "Actually. I have no idea where you live. Will coffee after work do?" Gerard's voice is hopeful.  
"It's good enough for me"


	6. Gerard Way (Vampire AU) {Part 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a dark winters night you find yourself drawn into the dark where your entire life will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter to me is more than just a chapter.  
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who passed away August of 2017 at 17 years old. She wrote some of the most amazing things I have ever read and I honestly wouldn't be here without her.  
> As for why it might seem late, well, I only found out the other night.. It's the first time I've had someone close to me pass, and it's really taken a huge toll on me.  
> So, here is a chapter for my dear friend of whom I never got to meet.  
> This is for you A. I love you and I miss you. 
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to drop a comment with who you would like to see and what era.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

*Crunch*  
*Crunch*  
*Crunch*  
That is all you can hear. The soft snow, freshly laid, compacting underfoot.  
You cross the road after passing the park, fully aware that if you stay on that side of the street it could potentially be dangerous.

The streetlights on this side keep your surroundings illuminated well, ensuring you see something moving before it can get to you.  
You stop upon hearing a faint humming from up ahead, the streetlights showing nothing. 

The cold settling into your bones gives you the motivation to carry on forwards, and soon you realise it isn't humming at all.

It's singing, quiet but angelic. You continue towards the singing, intrigued as to why someone would be out and singing at this time of night in heavy snowfall.  
The sound changes direction as it gets louder, so you turn 90 degrees to come face to face with the cemetery gates.

You wonder about the voice still, taking the stupid idea on board, slowly opening the heavy iron gate, closing it behind you. 

You look back through the gates, certain that this was the wrong idea for you to choose to do.  
"I'm in here now" You whisper, placing your hands in the pocket of your trench coat. 

You walk through the dimly lit cemetery, watching the ground carefully as to not trip and fall. Still you follow the sound of the voice, now being able to make out the words.

"Can you take this spike? Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless night time sky? Can you take this spike? Will it wash away this jet black now?" 

You furrow your eyebrows, wondering exactly what it means, more words filling your head as the voice gets louder and louder. "And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over us tonight"

You come to a clearing, walking dead centre in it. The light behind you flickers off and back on instantly, but it's enough time for you to find yourself circled by multiple men, most of which are taller than yourself.

"I'll never let them, I'll never let them, I'll never let them hurt you not tonight." His voice is incredibly soft, causing you to relax, causing you to not move. "I'll never let them, I can't forget them" The pale man before you looks you straight in the eyes, "I'll never let them hurt you, I promise"

With that he stops singing and you snap out of your trance, realising quickly you could die at the hands of these men. 

You don't move, fear having settled into your bones, stopping you from being able to run. You slowly turn your head, taking in the appearance of each man.  
Theres five in total, each of them pale as the snow. One with an afro, one with two-toned hair, one wearing a beanie and one completely blonde one.

Then there is the guy that was singing, he's as pale as the rest of them, his jet black hair and matching suit making him appear more so. You find that he is wearing a red tie with his suit, and has a red rose in his pocket to match.

"Boys" he say suddenly, pulling your eyes away from him and to the other four men, which are suddently quite close to you.  
"Oh come on" the one with two-toned hair whines.

"No. What did I tell you Frank? Not this one." The man you now know as Frank bows his head, "and as for the rest of you another step and I'll do this alone" the three other men nod their heads and step away. "Now then, how about we get started?" He asks you.  
You open your mouth to protest but he's already turned around, walking towards the trees.

"Come" he orders, trusting you to follow behind him. You think about it, turning your head to see wether or not it would be a good idea for you to just run, but Frank's hungry stare convinces you otherwise.  
You hurridely follow after the man that purduaded you into the cemetery, not wanting to lose sight of him in the dark.

He sits atop a grave, a bottle of wine in his hand, two glasses rested atop the grave.

"Sit with me, I know you've only just met me but I'd like to have a drink with you. Just one glass" you sigh, unsure of whether this is a good idea or not.  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea" you mutter as he opens the bottle, filling each glass half way before putting the bottle to a side.

"Why not? I'll drink first if you like. That way you know it's safe" you nod, watching carefully as he lifts the glass to his lips.  
When he puts his glass down you can see the difference in the volume of wine per-glass. You wait a couple seconds to see if anything happens before raising your own glass to your lips.

You try not to take too large a mouthful, more sipping at than anything, but not wanting to seem rude you simply take one gulp.  
You remove the glass from your lips, trying to figure out what make of wine it is.

"See. Harmless" the still unnamed man gleams. You don't say a word, staring into the glass at the deep red liquid. You furrow your eyebrows, unsure of what it might be. You know you'd recognise it if you had previously tried it, the distinct taste of copper still on your tongue would be hard to mistake.

"You're tired, let me walk you home" he smiles. You shake your head, but he holds out his arm for you to take.  
You sigh, taking a hold of the man's arm and allowing him to guide you out of the cemetery and toward your house.

"It's been lovely meeting you" he says, breaking the silence. You hum and nod, deciding it's not been the worst night on record.  
The walk is relatively short and you find that you're home faster than you would have been if you'd have walked yourself.

'We've had a nice night, haven't we?" He asks.  
"I guess, yeah, I have had a nice night" you stop still not knowing the man's name.  
"Gerard. The names Gerard" the corners of your mouth twitch as he speaks, finally you know his name.

"I have had a nice night, Gerard" you repeat.

"Good, how about a little kiss to end it, just on the cheek" he asks. "Please" you roll your eyes, smiling a little and jokingly shaking your head. The two of you shuffle closer to one another, Gerard placing one hand on your waist. You go to kiss his cheek but he moves at the last second, muttering an apology.

You feel a slight pain in your neck before Gerards face is back in your eyesight.  
You furrow your eyebrows, unsure of what is going on, darkness creeping over your body as you fall.

 

You groan, pulling the duvet closer to your body as you slowly awaken. You rub your eyes  
"What a dream" you yawn.  
"You're awake" you scream at the sound of another persons voice, immediately sitting up to look at them.

The room is dimly lit by candles, the curtains drawn. Even with the low light you can see who it is, the man from your dream.

"Gerard?" You ask, confused as to why he's here, and why you're not at your house.  
"I know, I know. It's all a bit strange. But you'll see soon enough" he throws you a newspaper. You open it and there on the front page is a picture of your house engulfed in flames.

"House Burns To The Ground. Luckily No One Was In. On Thursday evening the fire department was called to put out a raging fire on New Street. Luckily there was no one in the house, the resident being out with the man that called the fire department at the time. Thr fire was reportedly caused by a faulty pipe in the kitchen" you stare in disbelief at the paper, if you hadn't have been with Gerard you would have been killed.

"It's hard news, I know. I have something to tell you while we're here." You look up at him, silently asking what it is he wants to tell you. "That was two days ago. You spent all yesterday asleep. You've.. changed" Gerard states.

"Changed?" You ask. Frank and the rest of the guys from the cemetery walk through the door as you ask, Frank having a dirty smile on his face.

"Yeah, changed. You're different now.. not what you once were. Your life is going to be a lot longer.. you'll find that you can't eat regular food and that you're uh.. not exactly alive" you raise an eyebrow at the pale man.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" You ask, Frank interjecting.  
"Welcome to life as a vampire" you chuckle.  
"Funny." Gerard gives Frank a threatening look.

"No. He's right" Gerard mutters. "I didn't want to but I had to"  
"You've got to be kidding me" Gerard shakes his head.

"That wasn't wine.. and in order for the process to be complete I had to bite you. I had no choice." Gerards voice is quiet.  
"So this is it" you sigh, lying back down and turning onto your side. "Leave me" you command.

You need some peace, some time to think.

You hear four people leave but one lingers.  
"I only did it because I love you" his voice is merely a whisper, the door closing straight after letting you know you're alone.  
You return to sleep, unsure of what is to become of your life now.


	7. Gerard Way (Vampire AU) {Part 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 months have passed since you were made like this.  
> You've come to accept your life now, you've come to accept your relationship with Gerard, but you still can't forget that fateful winters night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this before I finished part 1.  
> Cool I know.
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Enjoy.

You run, fast as the wind, unable to slow down, unable to stop. You hadn’t meant to set off late but unfortunate circumstances meant you were held back.  
Finally you spot the forest, slowing down a little but keeping your pace.  
You weave through the trees, making your way to the same clearing as every time.  
You close your eyes as your draw nearer, following the same path you always do.

You stop suddenly, knowing you’ve arrived.

Slowly you open your eyes, your attention immediately on the two bodies laid still on the ground, blood staining their skin, their clothes.

“You’re late” your eyes suddenly find themselves fixated on the man you promised to be on time for.  
“I’m sorry Gerard, I just. I got held up, you know how it is when you can’t leave the house. Those men were hanging around outside again and I-“

“Enough with the excuses Y/n” he growls, “I doubt there’s much left. Frank turned up and pretty much drained the blonde. But I, being the gentleman I am, saved you having to go and find a stray dog and left you something” he motions toward the brunette. You nod you head at him.  
“Thank you Gerard, I owe you” You rush, Gerard’s glare forcing you to your knees before the bodies of the two men that were alive only 15 minutes beforehand.

You lift the brunettes head from the floor, dipping your head into the crook of his neck, putting a fresh bite into the main vein.  
As the taste of blood fills your mouth you find yourself distracted by Gerard.  
There is something about him, something about the way he is watching you.

You can feel his stare, his eyes watching your every move like a hawk as you drain the last of the blood from the man on the ground.

You stand once you’re finished, licking the blood off of your lips. You turn to Gerard, taking two steps toward him and wiping the trail of red liquid from his chin.  
You had been so distracted by his eyes before you hadn’t even noticed the remainder of the blood on his face from when he had drank.

“I wish we didn’t have to kill innocent people to stay on this Earth” you sigh, turning your attention back to the bodies on the floor.

“You can handle this, I know you can, I wouldn’t have brought you to this side if I didn’t think you could handle it” Gerard leans in, raven hair framing his face, eyes burning deep crimson. He’s so close, so close that if he was alive you would be able to feel his breath on your face as he speaks “We have no choice but to kill. This is our way of life. We are infected”

You turn away once again, determined not to submit to Gerard. Determined not to fall under his spell and succumb to him like you usually do.

“I don’t want to be infected. I wanted to live my life, I wanted to die peacefully at the end. But that didn’t happen, did it?” You step away from Gerard, feeling your anger rise.

“I’m sorry Y/n” Gerard whispers.  
“No you’re not” you laugh, turning to face him, “You knew exactly what you were doing” Gerard’s face of sincerity turns straight.

“Of course I knew what I was doing. You were beautiful, pale and mysterious, I knew from the moment I saw you I had to have to. It was only a matter of time before you came to me” Gerard chuckles.

“Of course it was, you knew what you were doing that night I was walking by the cemetery. You lured me in, a voice so soft and so pure couldn’t have been dangerous. Oh how wrong I was..” You cross your arms, remembering that fateful night.  
“You didn't want to come with me. You wanted to run. I heard your breathing get faster as you thought about running through those gates. But as I remeber you gave in. You came to me and you drank from that glass on your own” Gerard smirks.

You point at him, narrowing your eyes.

“If it wasn’t for those damn friends of yours, especially Frank, I never would have followed after you.”

“Oh so you’re bringing Frank into this now? It was my idea to bring you into the cemetery. It was your idea to go see what was going on” You scowl, not liking how Gerard keeps twisting the conversation to make it your fault.

“It seems to me, Way, like you’re trying to insinuate that it was my fault you turned me. I can assure you it was not. If you hadn’t have sunk your teeth into my flesh I wouldn’t be here right now having this conversation with you”

Gerard steps towards you, leaning over you.  
“If it wasn’t for me you’d be dead”

“I am dead” you retort.

“Ah, but you’re dead in an alive way, yes? You’re not buried six feet under covered in holes from where the others drank from you. Instead I made the choice to make you into one of us. To bond the two of us together for eternity” he places his hands on your waist.

“Gerard-“  
“Shh. I turned you into what you are. I made you eternally beautiful”  
“That’s not how it is-“ you begin, wanting to explain yourself to Gerard.

“Yes it is. You are like me and the rest of the boys. We can live forever. For this you owe me everything. If we continue as we are we will never die, that’s what any mortal wants, to live forever. For what I have made you you should be happy. Now you cannot age, nor can you die without being killed. You can live forever. But I told you, it has to be with me”  
“I shouldn’t have to be with you. I should be able to do things on my own” You state, averting your eyes to the floor.

“You do do things on your own. Hence why you turned up late tonight. I made you into what you are, I own you Y/n. You will learn to accept that I suppose, after all, you cannot die and neither can I” You sigh, not wanting to argue anymore.

“Fine” you cross your arms stepping away from him, “just please tell me, can we leave now?” Gerard chuckles, knowing you’ve completely given up the fight.  
“Yes. I suppose we can. Now then, how about we go back to my place?” Gerard asks, a sly smile on his face.

“Where else are we going to go? Do remember I live with you, I have no choice. You burned my house to the ground”

“Ah yes. Well. We better get home then” he extends his arm, holding out a ghostly white hand. You take it, glancing back at the bodies one last time before you and Gerard disappear under the cloak of night.


	8. Gerard Way (Teacher AU) [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since you first met Gerard, and the two of you have become close.  
> So close your students can see the tension between the two of you.  
> And Gerard decides the two of you should talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't a request as per say but I was inspired to write it by Katherine, so thank you for bringing back my muse!  
> This chapter is therefore dedicated to Katherine :)

"I'll see you after 5th" Gerard winks, the two of you walking into your separate classrooms. You shake your head, walking towards the door to your classroom with a light blush on your cheeks.

You open it, allowing students to pile in, a few whispers here and there from seemingly suspicious students.

For a while now your students have been asking questions about the relationship between you and Mr. Way next door, but the lack of answers given by you has lead them to start murmurs among the bunch of them and their mutuals.

"Miss Y/l/n is blushing"

"That's because she's been talking to Mr. Way again"

"It's a good job we spoke to Anthony and his lot about-"

Silence falls across the room as the projection screen slams against the wall "Enough chatter everyone, we have two weeks until the competition deadline and if we want that prize we've got to crack on, all your work is in the folder where you left it" you cringe at the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor, students hurriedly getting their work.

 

"Excuse me" you jump slightly at the soft sound of Gerards voice above you.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in, or see, or-"

"It's fine, I didnt mean to interrupt anything" his eyes start to drift towards your desk, causing you to panic and pull your sketchbook towards you, so far you knock it off of the table.

"No, you weren't interrupting. I was just doodling, you know how I get" you laugh sheepishly, kicking your book under your desk. "What did you want Ge- Mr. Way?" He raises an eyebrow, a playful look in his eyes.

"I just wanted to know how your class was getting on. After all, when you lose-"

You stand, "bold of you to assume we're going to lose, Mr. Way. How about you go attend to your crowd at the door rather than distracting me. And my students." He looks over his shoulder, seeing half the class piled ay the door, watching around the door frame. He turns his attention next to your class, not one student still doing work, all eyes fixated on the two of you.

"How about we finish this later?" 

"That is rather inappropriate given the situation, don't you think?" You cross your arms.

"I mean we can finish it like that if you want"

"Gerard" you gasp, taken aback by his comment. He smirks, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Meet me in the parking area after this lesson" without waiting for you to say anything or refuse he turns and glides into the other room, closing the door behind him. You stand for a few seconds after, staring in the direction of the other classroom.

"None of you are to utter a word of what's just happened to anyone" 

 

The bell rings and your class hesitantly leave, you following just behind them.

You leave the building and make your way to the parking area, the hidden from the schools windows by a thick row of trees.

Instantly you spot Gerard leant up agaisnt a tree, digging out a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Want one?" He asks, pulling one from the case. You shake your head. "There are some things we need to address" he states, lighting the cig. 

You hum in agreement, watching carefully as he takes a long drag from the nicotine stick, blowing the some downwind and away from you.

 

"How about we start with that sketchbook of yours?" He gives you no time to reply, not even leaving a pause to take a drag, "I saw what you've been working on. You do know how to make a man look stunning" instantly you feel the blood rush to your cheeks, he saw. "I must say, Y/n, I am impressed, and flattered"

"Gerard I-"

"Shh. There's no point in trying to hide it, after all" you lean closer as he takes a puff of his cigarette, the pause making you so uncomfortable and yet so excited, "it's no secret there's something between us. I know it, you know it, hell half the school knows it. Think about it. We spend every spare moment together, everyone thinks there's something between us"

You focus your attention on the bark of the tree behind him, distractions necessary for you to concentrate.

"But there is nothing between us" you whisper.

"Is that so?" Gerard takes a step back, taking one final, long, drag of his cigarette before walking over to the bin and putting it out.

You follow him tentatively, having questions to ask but no words to ask them.

 

"Look, it's Mr. Way and Miss Y/l/n!" Your eyes widen at the sound of Anothy's voice alerting other students of the situation. It takes less than a few seconds for a crowd to have gathered, causing you to shrink away.

"Gerard" you whisper, noticing people taking out their phones.

"It'll be fine, they're only curious. Anyway, we should be heading back inside now" Gerard takes a step forward, placing his hand on your lower back and guiding you back towards the school. 

"This looks suspicious" you mutter. 

"Who cares? They probably already think we're screwing" 

You forget to breathe, squeaking "Gerard" with the last of your breath.

He shrugs, "they're teenagers. That's just how they think. And what would be the problem if we were?" You stop just inside the door to his classroom, staring at him blankly. 

"What would be the problem?" You repeat. Gerard locks the door, flicking the switch on the wall, causing the blinds to close. 

"You tell me, Y/n" he turns finally, closing the distance between the two of you. 

 

"I just. Well. Gerard. You can't just. I don't-" shrouded in darkness you feel the wave of shock flooding your body, paralysing you temporarily. Before you can even register what's happening the moment is over, but his hands still rest on your body, one hand on your waist, the other cupping your cheek, as if he couldn't fathom himself what had just happened. 

You don't move from his touch, instead opting to brush a few stray strands of hair from his face before closing the distance between the two of you once more.

The kiss is long and slow, both of you blissfully unaware of anything else other than each other.

"I think" Gerard whispers, having pulled away slightly, his forehead now resting against yours, "this way we both win this game we've been playing with one another" you hum in agreement, staring deep into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"We might have drawn in this game, Gerard, but my class is still going to win that competition" you smirk.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?"


	9. Frank Iero (High School AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've never really gotten along with Frank, but you're willing to give it a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random chapter!
> 
> Requests are open, so feel free to comment what you would like to see in the comments below.
> 
> For now, enjoy the chapter!!

"I still can't believe you've got detention" you shake your head at your friend, a smile rested upon your face. She'd gotten detention for beating up a boy in the year above, despite him being rude to her first.  
That boys name is Frank Iero, a boy your brother Ray used to be close with.   
"Well it was for a good cause, the bastard deserved it" you say nothing, not wanting to further fuel the fire. "Right, well I'm gonna head to my 45 minutes of torture. Be safe on the way to yours, no shortcuts down alleys" she grins.  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I can handle myself" you laugh, "If I bump into the boys I'll let you know" she nods, ready to punch all three of them if they so much as breathe in your direction.

Frank has been being a nuisance to you for who knows how long now, and you're getting sick of it, and it's also the reason your friend bust open his lip. You did feel kind of bad for him, liking him a little, but you couldn't let your friend know about your feelings for the attractive guy with the lip piercing and a few tattoo's  
It's his own fault really.

Despite the fact your friend had a scrap with Frank he was still walking around school, you'd spotted him earlier in the day and chuckled at the sight of his lip.  
But come the end of the day a sense of dread has been looming around you, especially knowing you'll be walking home by yourself. 

Unfortunately for you the way you walk home is the same way Frank does with his friends, Mikey and Gerard. On any other day you wouldn't worry about such a thing but today isn't any other day. The only person you know that walks this way is your friend who you've just said goodbye to so she can go to her after school detention for beating up the same kid you hope not to come face to face with.  
You turn towards the gate, walking at normal pace out of them.  
The boys are no where in sight, good.

"Look who it is" You stop in your tracks, biting the inside of your lip upon hearing the voice of the teenager you were so desperate not to run into, but you have.  
Wishing is no good now.  
You hear the three of them creep up behind you, so you turn on your heel, Frank being closer than you originally had thought when you had decided to face him.

"Nice face" you sneer and Franks smirk falls to a frown, the punk clearly not impressed with your words..  
"Your friend is gonna get it for that, Y/n" You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow, unfazed by his empty threats.  
"Of course" Frank lets out a small, rather annoyed growl at the tone of voice you are using to speak to him, and probably at the fact you're not intimidated by him in the slightest. "It's not like she could kick your ass again or anything." 

"What do you want Iero, I don't have all day" Frank scoffs and looks between Gerard and Mikey. Mikey is stood there awkwardly, probably feeling out of place in the situation and Gerard looks as if he's trying not to laugh at the scenario playing out in front of him.  
"Well, you see, I've got dinner booked at a fancy restaurant on Saturday and I need someone to go with" you roll your eyes, Frank and fancy don't go together, "No, I'm serious" 

"Why don't you take one of these two?" you ask, gesturing towards Mikey and Gerard.  
"It's a romantic meal, my parents booked it for themselves but my dad has to go away with work, it's a short notice thing. And with them already paying they told me I could have it." 

"And why me?" you cross your arms, honesty in your question. Of all the people he could have chosen he's decided on you, best friend of the girl that bust his lip for being rude.  
"Because you're hot" with that Gerard chuckles, and you hide a smile at Frank's bluntness. Even Mikey seems to crack a small smile. 

"Will you stop bothering me if I go?" you ask, and Frank nods.  
"I promise you, sugar, if you have a bad time you'll never see me again" You furrow your eyebrows, do you really want to go out for a meal with this overly flirtatious, super attractive musician? And if you don't like it he might not bother you anymore?  
"Fine" it's a risk you're willing to take, and who knows, maybe you'll actually have a good time. 

"It's a date" Frank states with a smirk on his face.  
"No! It's not- not a date" you stutter out and both him and Gerard give you questioning looks.  
"You" Gerard begins, "like him" you frantically shake your head, certain your cheeks are red, and Frank looks at Gerard.  
You stare at the two of them as they communicate silently, Gerard suddenly nodding.  
Frank turns around taking a hold of your hands. You stare down at your entwined fingers, your already deep blush only getting worse with the contact between the two of you.  
You avert your eyes, feeling awkward in the situation, not too sure what to do with yourself without looking like a complete and utter fool in front of the hot guy thats asked you to dinner and his two friends. 

The awkward feeling quickly subsides as you feel Frank's lips pressed against yours, your eyes closing as you sink into the kiss.  
"So" Frank's voice is ever so slightly lower, laced with the desire for more, "how about you be my girlfriend and we make this date official?"  
"I don't think at this point I could say no if I wanted to" Your friend is going to kill you when she finds out first that you like him and second you've agreed to go on a date.  
Who cares, after all, he's hot. That's one thing even she can't deny.


End file.
